Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multimedia apparatus, a music composing method thereof, and a song correcting method thereof, and more particularly, to a multimedia apparatus capable of composing music according to a user interaction and correcting a song sung by a user, a music composing method thereof, and a song correcting method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the music content production market of multimedia apparatuses, especially smart phones, has been rapidly growing.
Music content production methods use interfaces such as a musical instrument digital interface (MIDI). Such an interface can be difficult to use if one is not an expert. In order to produce music using the MIDI interface, users need to have both musical knowledge and knowledge about the MIDI interface.
In addition, in the related art, a song can only be composed by using the user's voice. That is, there are limits to composing a song using other interactions and only the user's voice can be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easier and more convenient method for composing music using a diverse types of user interactions.